


【授权翻译】虚空之气

by Qang



Series: 【授权翻译】The Spoils of War [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Drama, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Year That Never Was
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>法师统治地球的时候他终于宣示了时间领主在战争中给他的赠品。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】虚空之气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Empty Air](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144566) by vail-kagami. 



这看上去极像是情色电影中的一幕：第二天清晨，博士半裸，下半身只穿了条拳击短裤，在几乎及膝的长的离谱的衬衫下若隐若现。法师有这么长的衬衫让他感到奇怪，毕竟他这次重生比博士矮上了那么一点。  
他赤脚走在勇士号干净、凉爽的地板上，不发出任何声音，但所有人都转过头看他：法师的囚徒从法师的卧室走出来，只穿了法师的衬衫。他花了一会儿反应过来那些人类一根筋的脑袋里正想些什么，但接着他根本不在乎。  
这很明显是另一个法师十分喜欢的玩笑，博士拒绝感到羞耻——他至少还有内衣和衬衫。当然另一个时间领主完全可以让他穿自己的衣服，选一个不同的地方。一小时前法师把博士带回他的房间，掏出激光起子，紧接着的几分钟内他的世界只有痛苦。这感觉像被突然强迫老了一百岁，不，远比这糟。博士醒来时发现自己重新年轻且独自一人，蜷缩在地板上，而且他的衣服不见了。这不合常理，可法师最近所做的没有几件事有理可循。  
衣柜里——除了半打领带两双袜子及一条露西的裙子——只有两件衬衫以及满抽屉的内衣，这让博士有些绝望。于是他穿上短裤与其中一件衬衫，忽视了那些盯着看的人，离开了。  
他越往飞船深处走地板就越不干净，他能感到污渍粘在他赤裸的双脚上，他觉得这很恶心。这就是“仆人们”住的地方，至少玛莎不必见到它，虽然她大致能猜出来。  
尽头的房间有士兵把守，他们站到一旁允许他通过，他并未因此惊讶。杰克在里面等着，被束缚在房间里并浑身污渍，没有任何明显的伤疤——法师不久前或许刚杀死他一次，清除他在杰克身上留下的一切证据。但博士知道一切。  
桌上的盒子里装着一把刀，一把钳子，一柄锤子，一把枪，一个打火机以及一把锯子。  
杰克首先对他的到来表现出惊讶，紧接是担忧，随后愤怒。杰克皱皱眉。  
“他对你做了什么？”他想知道，他看上去非常生气，仔细扫视博士半裸的身体，一根筋的生物。博士想告诉他什么都不用担心，但这想法模模糊糊，他无法鼓起决心实现它。他依然虚弱，身体为先前的痛苦颤抖——重新年轻让他脱力。走近盒子拿起刀子时他的手指仍微微颤抖，但他坚定地继续他的动作。  
然后他停了下来。  
博士低头看了看他手中的刀，刀刃盖满污血。  
“等等……”他喃喃道，对现在的一切表示不解，他不明白自己在这儿做什么。  
但事实上他知道。他到这里来是为了伤害杰克，拿起刀为了切下他的一只耳朵。这不是一个有意识的决定——只是他必须做的一件事，一件他不想去做但如果不做是非常不对的事。他不应思考这些，走到杰克面前并完成任务的欲望十分顽强。  
那把刀砸到了地上。  
他必须做他被期望做的事。博士向后退了一步，几乎被绊了一跤，似乎有谁在撕扯他的大脑绞碎他的思绪。痛苦顺着他的脊柱爬下填满整具身体。他不得不完成它，只要他做了，一切都会好起来。  
“不。”他喘着气，不理解他身上发生了什么。他的身体被完成任务的渴望充斥，而他的脑海却足够清醒到明白那不是他的本意。有人正利用他，试图利用他，他有些恐慌。  
惊恐随着反胃感包裹住他，无法描述的痛苦蔓延到全身，把他从中撕裂，让他窒息。只要他停止反抗并听从命令痛苦就会消失，但他不能也决不会这么做。  
博士没有听到杰克的声音，没有看到他企图挣脱身上的束缚，他不知道自己正在地板上扭动，迷茫地尖叫。  
-  
法师微笑着走进房间，杰克停止挣扎，愤怒地向他索求答案。  
“他怎么了？”他的喊声盖过了他朋友的尖叫，“你对他做了什么？”  
法师没有回答他的问题，他在博士身边蹲下，像科学家观赏自己最新实验一般注视着他，眼里充满温和的兴趣。博士似乎没有注意到他的存在，依然在地上翻滚扭动，瘦长的双腿盲目地踢着空气。杰克担心他会碰到他之前掉下的刀，他的腿没有衣服遮盖。那把刀，杰克知道，相当锋利。  
“令人赞叹。”法师沉思道，“我不得不说我之前并不知道会发生什么。”他仔细看了看杰克，考虑一会儿，随后又看向博士，“没事了。”  
突然博士停止尖叫并不再动作，他躺了很长时间大声喘气。最终他发现了法师，杰克无法读懂那种眼神，但那让他浑身颤栗。  
“你对我做了什么？”他声音颤抖地问。法师笑了笑揉揉他的头发。  
“我什么都没做，只是宣告些已经是我的东西。”  
博士伸出手抓住对方手腕。  
“你到底干了什么？”他突然对他吼叫，极度地愤怒与恐惧。法师低声笑了，毫不费力地挣脱对方手掌，他动作慵懒，几乎无意识地随意地来回抚摸对方裸露的大腿，上上下下，每次都停留在更高的地方。博士似乎没有反应，但杰克在他的肚子里、他的心里、他的腹股沟里清晰地感觉到了，他想切下法师的手，并为自己作为人类且毫无反手之力诅咒自己。  
“不久前我激活了终属之羁，你感觉到了吗？”甚至法师的声音都慵懒起来，听上去几乎像是从一只满足的猫喉咙里发出的声音。博士只是瞪着他。  
“哪个终属之羁？”  
“那个把你标记为我的财产并将你与我的愿望永远绑在一起的终属之羁。”  
杰克不明白他们在说些什么，但他明白他不喜欢那些，一点也不喜欢。  
“什么意思？”他问，他的镣铐因为他的迫切移动嵌进他的皮肤。法师抬头看他，第一次承认他的存在。  
“让我告诉你，”他大度地解答，“我命令博士让他到这儿来切下你的一个耳朵、手指、或许你的鼻子——你知道怎么回事。然后他来了，因为这是我的意愿。我甚至不需要告诉他，他知道该怎么干。”  
杰克打了个冷战，他想起了博士拿起刀与他当时沉甸甸的感觉。  
“但是，”法师继续说，“你也看到他没有完成任务，因为道德与别的什么东西——我只能弯曲他的意愿但无法打破它。他能拒绝我的命令，你刚刚目睹的就是他每次这么做的下场。”  
“这不可能。”博士大声说，挣扎试图站起来。出乎杰克意料，法师先站了起来并帮着博士拉他起来。  
“那我该怎么说服你呢……？”法师想了一会儿四处环顾，“噢我知道了！”他从盒子里拿起锤子并递给博士，“走到亲爱的杰克面前并砸烂他的脸，好吗？”  
杰克看着博士自动试图接过工具，但他在手指碰到锤柄之前就停了下来。一秒后他向后退一步，接着重新倒在地上，蜷成紧紧一团，他的呜咽立刻变成尖叫。杰克听着，宁愿让锤子砸扁他的鼻子。  
“这是一个全自动的过程，”法师半笑着解释，“我甚至不用渴望这一切，他会保持这种状态直到他放弃抵抗或者我撤回命令。”  
“那就取消它！”这听起来像一个请求——但杰克不在乎。“你在杀害他！”  
“啊，不，”法师困惑地看着他，好像杰克说了什么极其愚蠢的话，“这不会有任何身体上的伤害，甚至过去的时间领主也聪明到不会杀死他们仍有价值的奴隶。”  
“奴隶。”杰克的声音平静下来。  
“没错。”法师又蹲下来抚摸博士的脊背。过了一会儿另一个时间领主，杰克的时间领主，静静地躺在那儿，他抬起头，眼泪从他鬼魂般惨白的脸上流下。  
“这不可能，”他悄声说，“终属之羁已经有几百万年没有被用过了，只有最高议会才可能生成它。”  
“而他们确实如此，”法师赞同地点点头，“这是我合作收获的一个礼物。我想要你，他们把你给了我。”他笑了笑，“我想他们管这叫做‘战利品’。”  
“你在撒谎。”博士的声音小却坚定，“这种野人般的、令人作呕的行为——罗玛娜绝不会赞同。”  
“罗玛娜是第一个同意的。”  
“我不相信你。”杰克可以看出他确实不相信法师，他不知道罗玛娜到底是谁，但与眼前的证据相反，博士显然不认为她会跟这事有半点关系。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，但最高议会与这毫无关联。这不是一个终属之羁，你只是不知怎么模拟出了一个，而我会打破它！”  
在出于嘲讽的绝望中法师举起双臂。  
“噢——要是我能向你证明我怎么生成它就好了，”他感慨，“可惜这是真的并且它不能被打破，总之你会明白的。现在，我之前说到哪儿了？”他看着博士，只穿了一半衣服并正在肮脏的地板上打颤。他的眼睛发出亮光，“啊对了！”他微笑，“战利品。”  
-  
从那天起博士被允许在勇士号上行动自如，除了法师的意愿外再也没有别的能限制住他。杰克怀疑这博士来说是一个极其残忍的笑话——法师不能强迫博士做任何事但博士无法反抗他，而杰克却爱莫能助。博士不止一次尝试释放杰克，或至少让他变得舒服些，但他最终都会蜷缩在地上，出于无法描述的痛苦不能做任何事。  
“我只是不能，”他说，仿佛他欠杰克以及其他所有人一个道歉，“我无法向你描述这种感觉，不论我怎么试我的身体都拒绝合作。”  
他的声音平静而杰克决定不去追究这些，所有人都需要他变得强壮并想出解决这些的方法。  
“如果这真是‘终属之羁’，”有一天杰克问，他试图让自己听上去不那么担心。博士没有看向他。  
“不，这不是。”  
“你怎么确定？”  
“最高议会的总统曾经是我的朋友。我知道她——她绝不会做出这种事。”  
“有可能他们只是绝望？”  
“的确，但他们了解他。你也看到了：他们需要他的时候他没有战斗，他逃跑了！”现在他的声音变得生气，杰克不愿去试想或许，只是或许，时间领主用博士的自由换来的不过是虚无的承诺。  
法师获得掌控的第一天他将他的仆人与士兵们召集到杰克的牢房，并在所有人面前占有了博士。杰克记得非常清楚，博士脸上先是疑惑，接着又变成了不可置信与恐惧——他想起了早些时候法师的手在他裸露的大腿上上下移动，但他没有意识到这与性有任何联系。他不明白这些，不过他明白强奸是另一种宣示所有权的方式。这应该就是将他的恐惧最终转化为惊慌的原因：并非强奸的行为，而是它作为自己丧失控制并永久失去自由的证据的存在。  
“你大可以反抗我。”法师慷慨地允许了他反抗，表明他不会命令博士服从，毕竟他想要他清楚地意识到他将对他做的每一件事。当然出于绝望地想要逃离，博士反抗了，法师在一如既往粗暴地强奸他之前如愿揍了他一顿，所有其他人只是看着。房间里有十来个带着武器的人，要是杰克是他们其中一个，他一定会对眼前的混蛋开枪，直到只剩下碎裂的骨骼与失去形状的肉体，但他们甚至没有动一根手指。  
接着法师把所有人赶回工作，他离开时没有回头看一眼。蒂什哭着照料博士，他几乎失去意识地躺在地板上，杰克在一旁无用地默默看着。  
接连几个月博士频繁地拜访杰克，放弃了所有解救他的努力，他无法走进他的塔迪斯。有时候法师会找到他们并命令博士伤害杰克，当然博士绝不会这么做，杰克怀疑法师做这些只是为了享受博士在地板上痛苦地打滚。大多情况下法师最终会自己动手伤害他，而杰克绝不期待下一次的到来。他慢慢学会怎么让精神远离自己身体，短暂的折磨不再带来预计的效果。  
杰克希望有时博士会遵从法师的命令，反正他总会得到他应有的疼痛，被切去手指比看博士忍受折磨好得多。但他明白，强迫博士做法师要求做他却不愿意做的事会毁了他，于是他没有提起这件事。  
偶尔杰克会觉得，自己对一个抛弃他一个多世纪的人仍抱有无限的敬爱并不正常。  
过了不多久博士不再总是反抗法师，他开始服从那些简单无害的命令，比如为他倒咖啡或取大衣。为这些无用的反抗浪费精力并不合理，但杰克能看见它们一点一点慢慢杀死他的朋友。法师也发现了这点，他认为这很好。有时候杰克发现法师带着一种热爱、几近宠溺的微笑注视另一个时间领主，这每次都让他打颤。  
杰克只能看到他们的生活中的很少一部分，他不知道在他牢房外发生了什么，蒂什也说不上什么。经常一连几小时两个时间领主消失在法师的房间里，但没有人知道发生了什么。杰克用时间领主并不那么需要性这点安慰自己，至少法师不会再那样要求他的私人奴隶了。或许有其他原因可以解释他留在博士身上的痕迹，毕竟似乎世界之主学会了吸烟这个坏习惯，仅仅为了在博士皮肤上掐灭烟蒂。  
“他曾经是我的朋友，”博士坐在地上咕哝，自言自语。他无时无刻不渴望杰克的陪伴，杰克觉得他应该为此感到感激，他的四肢酸痛并渴望坐在地上。  
博士的头枕在他自己的膝盖上过了很久，杰克试图说服自己他已经睡着了，直到突然他打破沉默并说：  
“他说他找到了玛莎，”他耳语道，声音只有凭借房间的寂静才能听见，“她死了。”  
有那么一会儿杰克觉得他在往下掉。  
“他可能在说谎，”他指出。  
“他也有可能说的是事实。”真相无从可知，博士重新沉默，他最终起身离开的时候没有看杰克。前时间探员想告诉他这不是他的错，但他没有。他们都很清楚：从一个角度来看，这确实是他的错。  
-  
“如果最高议会真的愿意为你的合作付出任何东西，”一个晚上博士问，脸朝下赤裸地躺在床上抱着枕头，“那为什么你选了我？你说的方式好像你能要求任何东西。”  
“没错，”法师承认，慢慢用戴手套的手指滑过对方脊柱，“但既然我不想碰运气，我决定索求一些他们事实上愿意给的东西。”  
-  
“法师今早把图克飞（toclafane）送进宇宙了。”  
博士努力让自己看上去不那么累，但他毫无起伏的声线出卖了他，“我希望现在在整个宇宙危险的时候会有人站出来阻止他，我已经无能为力了，”他想。法师已经占有他一年半了，至今他都没有找到打破这个伪造的链接的方法——或许他可以用塔迪斯，但没有法师的允许他甚至无法接近她。过往的经验不能减轻他被控制、被所有的恐慌。  
他毫无用处。  
如今博士确定玛莎已经死了，一小时以前他被迫目睹法师杀死她的妹妹，无助地什么事都不能做。法师用激光起子对准她的时候向他微笑，他真的努力试图救她，但在令他瘫痪的痛苦过去后剩下的只是蒂什的尸体以及她母亲的尖叫。她还不知道玛莎的事，博士甚至不知道他应不应该告诉她。  
他没有向杰克提起蒂什。  
现在他再不能帮任何人，不能弥补他造成的所有死亡与毁灭，博士失去了他活下去的权利，他甚至无法握住刀柄足够长的时间以割裂自己的喉咙。  
他早就放弃反抗那些不需要他伤害任何人的命令，清楚这种愚蠢行为只会让他徒劳地忍受痛苦。但他每次这么做，他离输掉这场游戏就更近一步。  
杰克默默看着他，有时好像能读懂他的想法。  
依旧，博士终于打开了他的镣铐时人类瞪大了眼，时间领主向他微笑，故作坚强。  
“法师失去了他对地球的兴趣，有别的地方需要他去征服。现在你只需要担心图克飞了。”  
“他就这么让我走了？”杰克问，脸上写满合理的怀疑。法师回答了他：  
“是，既然你一直站在这儿有些无用。”博士在他走进房间的时候几乎抽搐一下，但他没有，他还没沦落到那地步。  
法师对杰克胜利地笑了笑。  
“你会帮我们提行李。”  
-  
令杰克惊讶的是法师让他提的行李其实是两个大箱子与一个背包，他跟着两个时间领主走进塔迪斯，好奇他在这儿的原因——法师看上去并不是不能把他需要的东西塞进一个钱包大小的包裹。  
走进塔迪斯让他震惊——过去的一年里他已经忘了法师对她做了什么。博士握紧拳头但没有做出任何其他的反应，这不再是他的飞船了，杰克无法想象这意味着什么。  
谋杀法师显然不现实：他双手空空，而法师带着武器，更何况博士正站在他们中间。  
“把它们放下来然后等着。”法师命令杰克，后者立刻把行李扔在地上。门关上后，杰克感觉到他们正在移动，他怀疑他们真的在飞。塔迪斯能飞行，即使她很少这么做，但把这个红黑相间的怪物想象成塔迪斯真的很难。  
法师一言不发地离开房间，杰克在他终于走了后转向博士。  
“为什么我在这里？”他问，博士耸耸肩。  
“我不知道，”他承认，“我猜他会在几千米的上空把你扔回地球。”  
“听上去很好玩。”杰克做了个鬼脸，尽量不颤抖。  
“是啊。”博士干涩地说着，他穿了黑色的紧身裤与宽松的黑色衬衫，即使这套衣服出自法师的品味，杰克无法否认这让博士看上去非常性感。他往往会在即将被扔出正在航行的飞船时去注意这些事情。  
“如果他命令你，”他违背自己本意地说，“就按他说的做。这是必然会发生的，我不希望我看见的最后一幕是你出于疼痛地尖叫。”  
博士摇摇头。  
“我能忍住。”  
“我不能。”杰克伸出手包住对方的脸，他的拇指轻轻抚过他脸颊上的一处乌青，“博士，求求你了。我从来不想让我成为你受苦的原因，这不像出于好意地杀害我。”他意识到博士反抗法师是出于别的原因，但他不能停止把这强加于博士身上。博士不确定地看着他，满脸惊恐，但别的事情让他无法回答。他的眼睛聚焦在杰克身后的一点，苍白的脸上瞬间失去了仅剩的颜色。  
杰克转过身看见一个高个黑发女人站在他身后，脸上的线条写满忧虑。她穿着又长又重的袍子，外表不正常地颜色黯淡：一个透明的全息影像。  
她的眼神穿过他们，注视无物。  
“博士，”声音从四面八方向他们传来，“我在塔迪斯的程序里植入这段消息，她会在终属之羁被激活后向你播放。如果你看见我，这意味着法师暂时无法顾及这儿，因为我要告诉你一些重要的东西。  
我不知道我能不能活着告诉你这些，因此请务必相信我非常抱歉，我们别无选择。我们迫切地需要法师合作，只有他可能知道怎么打赢这场战争——有他在我们仍有一丝希望，这个机会不容浪费，你会理解我在说什么的。但他拒绝伸出援手，除非最高议会给他他想要的：你。如此绝望的情境下唯有不择手段，博士，因此他们……我们决定接受他的条件。我希望法师没法活过这一切，但如你所见，他不仅活了下来还激活了终属之羁。可我自己向你保证，一旦战争结束，我将尽我所能帮助你，你看见这条消息的时候它一定已经结束了。最高议会能生成这种链接，也能打破它。这意味着撕毁与法师的合约，但我怀疑会有任何人反对。我和你之间曾有不和，但牢记这一点，朋友，我不会抛弃你。要是我死了，我已经给下一任总统留下信息，因此不要害怕——你将立刻恢复自由之身。”  
声音与画面一同消失。  
“那是罗玛娜吗？”杰克问，有点无法理解那条消息到底意味着什么，加里弗雷已经陷落，博士与法师是仅剩的时间领主。  
博士似乎没有听到他。他没有回答，盯着地板，双手攒紧拳头纹丝不动，杰克无言以对。  
接着法师面带微笑回到了控制室，并未注意到他们刚听到的消息。博士抬头看他，脸上没有露出杰克所期待的任何感情，一瞬间他看上去无比镇静与沉着。杰克开始真正为他的朋友担心。  
“你们互相告别了吗？”法师快乐地问道，“我想是时候杰克离开我们了。”  
博士继续盯着他，如杰克猜想的那般门被打开时他依然无动于衷。杰克没有为自己将面对的漫长坠落感到害怕，反而是意识到他离开后博士将独自面对法师这一事实让他恐惧。  
更有可能他再也见不到他了。  
保护他的迫切欲望几乎压倒一切其他想法。  
杰克已经站在门边，他能感觉到身后的寒风，没有向下看他与地面到底有多远。  
法师看着杰克，并没有注意到博士平静、空洞的注视与所有杰克无法从他眼中读出的东西。  
“可以吗？”他指指杰克，询问另一个时间领主。博士现在把他的目光转向杰克，眼中若有所思却空无一物，当他突然奔向自己时，杰克确信自己不会是几秒后唯一一个跌在地上迎接死亡的人。  
博士用令人惊讶的速度把他撞出塔迪斯，并让他在一无所有的大气里下坠，杰克看见他从警亭敞开的门中望向他，但一秒钟后他的身体转向云层，眼中除了白云再无他物。  
他花了相当长的时间才终于撞到地上。


End file.
